Featherhead Sharpteeth
The Featherhead Sharpteeth (Yutyrannus) are two of the secondary antagonists who appear in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, being the film's first two and secondary antagonists. They live in the Mysterious Beyond, particularly a region known as "The Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth". Character Appearance The two dinosaurs sport shades of dull green and olive proto-feathers. They sport cyan crests on their snouts, dull red skin around their eyes, and a layer of teal fuzz forming a mane down their necks and to the tips of their tails, with fluffy "sideburns" sprouting from the sides of their heads. Unlike most of the Sharpteeth, they appear to sport feathered eyebrows, and highly visible antorbital fenestra (the dark patch between their nose and their eyes). The eyes of the pair are red, with yellow sclera and no pupils. History The sharptooth pair appear during the kids' quest to the Fire Mountain in the first half of the film. After entering the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth and hearing the roars of the carnivores, the children hatch a plan to lose their interest by coating themselves in foul smelling vegetation (they have a superb sense of smell). This leads to the song "Hot and Stinky". This plan works, though it nearly ends in failure due to the noise of Petrie (the sharpteeth have very good hearing as well), though crisis is ultimately avoided when the two theropods decide to chase after a small mammal. Later, however, the pale green sharptooth pick up on the kids' scent after they accidentally wash away the stink while playing in a pond. The pale green one signals his smaller subordinate to follow him. The pale green Featherhead cuts through the air with a roar, and the children hide. The pair easily sniff them out, and a chase then occurs as the kids make a break for it. They chase the gang for a while, stopping once the kids run into a small cave. The pale green Featherhead does not give up, and he and his subordinate break through the cave and continue the chase. The pale green sharptooth then smashes a series of rock pillars in his way; he is likely angry that the children have evaded him this long. The chase finally slows down once the Featherheads reach an incline. The kids run up it, and are halted by the edge of a cliff. The pair then scale the steep hill, albeit with difficulty. Once the pale green sharptooth reaches the top, he slowly approaches Littlefoot towards the cliff, and is then tripped on a vine pulled by the rest of the gang and falls down the cliff. The sharptooth recovers from the fall, but can't climb back up. Meanwhile, the smaller olive one Featherhead reaches the top while the kids celebrate. Cera isn't scared and pushes a bunch of rocks off the edge, sending the olive sharptooth back down the hill, who retreats from the scene, defeated. Later, during the night time, Wild Arms hears the roars of one of the Featherheads, and tries to come up with an excuse to not go with Grandpa Longneck and Daddy Topps so he can "live", but it doesn't work. Strangely, they do not come across the sharpteeth later on, now joined by Chomper and Ruby. It is also night, a time when the theropods would be most active. The encounter likely did not happen to speed up the pacing of the movie. TriviaEdit * They are the second (after Ichy, an avian Ichthyornis, from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) antagonistic feathered dinosaurs to appear in the franchise. ** Similarly, they are also the largest feathered dinosaurs to appear in the series, superseding even the Yellow Bellies in size. Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Reptiles Category:Twins and triplets Category:Silent characters Category:Universal Studios characters